Replacement traction cleats typically include attachment stems that are configured to be received and engaged in cavities in receptacles embedded or otherwise mounted in the outsole of an athletic shoe such as a golf shoe, football shoe, etc. In some cases the engagement stem may be provided on the receptacle and received in a cavity defined in the cleat. In either case, the engagement is typically achieved by rotation of the cleat relative to the receptacle until the cleat and receptacle are locked firmly in place, although mutual engagement without rotation, albeit less desirable, has been suggested in the prior art. In rotational engagement systems the stem and cavity may be threaded, or the rotational engagement may be achieved without threading such as disclosed in the above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,195 (Burt et al).